When Death Cries: Toki shi no sakebi
by Bryonylovex12
Summary: In the mist of the night, and the rain that roars, a woman walks with silent demon appluase. Her footsteps echo, In the night air cold, to walk to those people, whose life she has sold. So enjoy your daylight hours, and try not to own a dept to the woman that kills, So called the witch of death
1. Chapter 1 House number 198

**Hey xx**

**Just to make things clear. This fan fiction has hardly no relevance to umineko. These are all my own characters. Battler and Beatrice however are mentioned at some points in the story.**

**Please enjoy xx**

* * *

London 1658 17th March

The sky was painted black and wept tears in which fell on the streets of London heavily, each with a fairly loud splash. The rain roared and the wind howled, hitting the doors and windows with great force, almost shattering them. But in spite all this, all the wind and the rain, this particular street was not deserted. A woman, about 18 or 19 walked elegantly, emerging through a black mist which had formed around her. Her footsteps unheard and covered up by the roaring of the rain.

She wore a black puffy dress, the base held slightly up with a filly bow, a skull in the middle with a red ribbon wrapped around the base of the dress. The top half, a one shoulder slash neck with a frilly silk bib, and beneath that, barely showing and silver chain. Red and black gloves and a silk lace around one arm and over all of that a long gothic coat. A similar bow to the last was placed in her hair, and attached, long strands of crimson red hair, which blended nicely with her natural black. Her blue eyes looked ahead, emotionless. She carried a cane which had a glass ball on the end, and inside that, another skull.

She walked slowly, counting the house numbers as she went. She halted when she came to end of the street. She read the house number, 198. She smiled slightly, but still it contained no emotion. But after all, she didn't need emotion for a job like this.

* * *

The room was lit dimly by a single candle. The door was locked shut and a chair leaned against it. A man wearing a fashionable top hat and waist coat was standing at the far door. He breathed heavily, his heart hammering against his rib cage. Cold sweat fell down his head to his nose and dripped to the floor. He bit his lip, his eyes fixed on the front door. The grandfather clock stood in the corner, slowly ticking, counting down to whatever the man was expecting to happen.

Suddenly the door handle started to rattle, turning from side to side. The man tensed, his hands formed into fists.

"p-p-please g-go away!"

His pleading was ignored and the handle continued to rattle and shake violently.

"I SAID GET LOST!" He picked up a marble figure off of the fireplace and threw it at the door, shattering it. The handle stopped shaking and everything was silent once again.

"H-hello!"

The candle was suddenly suffocated by a black mist, which also covered the fire, blocking out all light and warmth in the room. It was pitch black now. The man stumbled about clumsily, blinded by fear and confusion. In Spite of the darkness, he could still make out the black mist still leaking into the room. He made his way to the back door which led to the corridor.

He slammed it shut behind, he locked it. He leaned against it, still breathing heavily. On the other side, someone started banging on the door. He jumped away from the door.

"PLEASE JUST GO AWAY, I DONT DESERVE THIS!"

The door burst open and the black mist surrounded him. He turned around repeatedly, still not believing what was going on. He looked back at the door, no one was there.

_Where were they? _He carried on turning, looking for the person he was expecting.

"Tell me Mr. Smith, who are you looking for?"He froze as he heard the emotionless voice of the woman he had been expecting. He was fixed to the spot, stuttering with fear.

Finally he turned, to meet the woman, her facial expression blank, her eyes misty and distant.

"H-How di- why- NOOOO!" He fell to his knees and screamed, but still her expression did not change, she just stared at the pathetic man cowering on the floor.

"You know why I've come?" She looked at him as he lifted his face, looking straight into his eyes, piercing his soul.

He turned his face away, avoiding her glare. "Please, I don't deserve this!"

"You dealt drugs and risked your life threatening suicide at London bridge, you don't deserve life as much as the next murder of the generation." She stated blankly, her voice tone not changing.

He looked shamefully at the floor, tears dripping to the ground.

"So, your times up!" She said, raising her cane.

"D-do what you must!" He stuttered.

"Very well!" she smirked half-heartedly. "Abe Gareth Smith, your time is UP!" She raised her cane up high and brought it down heavily, the glass ball shattered and all hell broke loose.

The black mist swirled violently around him, closing in on him. He screamed but his voice was broken off as the mist filled his mouth and rushed down his throat.

He clawed at his neck, as though trying to get it out. The mist leaked from his eyes and his nose, and black tears streamed down his face.

A dark flash and his whole body disintegrated, taking the broken soul along with it.

Everything rushed back into the glass dome of the cane, and before the glass closed, one last cry was heard. The cry of death.


	2. Chapter 2 Childhood Memories

**Here is the second chapter for you guys xx**

**Oh, and the poem in the blurb was written by me, so you no steal .**

**Hope you LOVE it**

* * *

He hated trains. He hated everything about them. They were always so crowded and overflowing with rude selfish people.

Felix sat on the window side of his seat, resting his head on his hand and gazing out at passing by scenery, wishing he was out there with it all instead of stuck here in this noisy prison they called a train. And that's the other thing he hated about trains, they were always so noisy. He hated it, he hated it and he hated it.

No matter how much he hated trains, he had still ended up on one, no matter how he had tried to avoid it, in the end he had had no other choice, it was the only way to the city from the countryside. Just as much as he hated trains, he hated the city all the same. But just like the train situation, he had had no other choice.

Felix had been renting a house in some remote area in the countryside. He was at home there; it was very peaceful after all. But the landlord had found him a slight pain and kicked him out. Now Felix had no choice but to go live with his mother and fourteen year old sister, Cathey.

The train continued to rumble on, flying at great speed down the track. It rocked and it bumped but still Felix sat there lost in self-pity about losing his house. He blocked out all the meaningless conversation of the adults and children that surrounded him and thought back to the peace and quiet of the countryside that he was going to miss dearly.

A bird flew past the window, keeping up with the speed of the train. Felix watched the bird fly silently past his window. How he wished he could join that bird. So free and its life full of meaning, not having to worry about bills and finance and quite frankly being kicked out of its home.

He sighed, which earned him some concerned stares from unaware strangers, clueless about the trouble he was going through. They were all the same, clueless.

This was going to be a long journey.

* * *

The train finally came to a halt at last station. The voice spoke through the speaker. "_The train will now terminate here, please step onto the platform."_

Felix gathered up his luggage and lugged it onto the platform along with himself. It was completely deserted apart from the odd staff here and there. The rain hit him heavily on the head, surprising him with its icy cold touch.

_When did it start to rain_ he wondered as he fished around for an umbrella in his backpack.

_Damn it, no umbrella._

He would have to do without. He pulled the hood of his hoodie over his head. It gave little protection from the rain but it would have to do. He pulled up his sleeve to look at his watch: 6:00pm. He had been travelling since 4am, jumping from train to train. He was exhausted.

He covered up his watch and picked up his suitcases. He started dragging them to the taxi phone.

He phoned a taxi to come pick him up. He had Completely forgotten to arrange for his mother or anyone to come pick him up. He put the phone back down and went to sit on a small wooden bench next to the fence of the station. He quickly stood back up again when he felt the coldness of water on his jeans.

He groaned. He had defiantly chosen the worst day for this journey. He looked back around at the station. It reminded him of some movies like 'The woman in black' and the Christmas classic 'The box of delights' when the main character had to wait at an old fashion train station of some sort. This station reminded him of those old fashion stations featured in those sort of movies.

The taxi finally did arrive after ten minutes of waiting in the pouring rain.

"Where ya off to?" The taxi man asked, while chewing is gum impolitely.

Felix handed him the address on paper to him. To save the trouble of repeating it to this classic taxi driver.

Still the man held out his hand after receiving the address. Felix sighed and dug £10 out of his pocket and handed it to him. The man smirked and gestured to the back.

Felix loaded his luggage into the back then heaved his tired bones in one side of the taxi. He driver put his foot on the pedal and they were off, the taxi cutting through the rain with its stream lined shape.

"So ya going somewhere important?" He taxi driver asked, trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Im going to live with my mum and sister," He replied "I've been travelling since four this morning."

"Oh well don't worry, I'll take you to your destination no problem!"

Felix smiled, he gave up resisting his eye lids to slid down over his eyes, he let them do so and finally fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Hey kid, we are here!"

Felix forced his eyes open. The taxi had stopped and the driver had turned to him, looking amused.

"Oh, erm...thanks!" Felix replied and forced open the door and pulled himself to his feet and started to unload his luggage.

"No problem, have nice evening!" The driver turned back to face the front and drove off, speeding down the road. Felix was left under the light of a street lamp.

The rain had stopped now, which pleased him, now he wouldn't have to wonder about in the rain.

He walked down the road until he came to a house. It was a beautifully decorated house with a unique front garden. He looked at the window. The curtains were drawn but some warm light seeped through, making a cosy feeling pass through Felix.

He walked up to the front door and rung the bell. Exited chatter could be heard from inside. Felix smiled, it was all coming back to him now.

The door swung open and Felix was greeted by the beaming face of his mother, Alexandra. He remembered her so well. Her long red wavy hair shimmered in the cold evening air, revealing her gold hooped earrings. She was wearing a plain woolly jumper and casual but feminine jeans. She wore an apron over the top.

She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I haven't seen you in ages Felix!" She sounded emotional "I missed you so much!"

"Ha-ha really mum, I haven't change that much!" Felix laughed, awkwardly trying to escape his mothers hug.

Cathey appeared behind. Her hair was longer last time he saw her, when she was twelve. She was now fourteen and her hair was shoulder length, dark brown like his. She wore a baggy grey shirt with denim shorts and black tights underneath. She smiled when she saw him.

"How longs it been now huh!" She place her hands on her hips and laughed.

"oh sorry about the time!" He said, finally being released from his mums death grip. "Im just not comfortable in the city!"

She laughed and walked up to him and shook his hand in a friendly manner. "Good to have you back bro!"

He chuckled and shook her hand back.

"Oh, I'm just dishing up dinner, it will be ready soon, ok?" His mother said, looking back at the kitchen.

"Ok I'll be there in a moment!" He said walking inside and shutting the door behind him. "I just want to have a look at my room!"

She nodded and went back to the kitchen humming.

"Don't be surprised if it's been painted pink!" Cathey said casually. "Im joking, hurry up ok? Im hungry!"

She looked at him cheerfully then went back to the kitchen to help her mum with the cooking.

Felix shook his head and went ahead up the stairs.

When he got to his room, a flood of memories filled his head. The mornings he used to spend in his rooms playing his guitar and the days when he'd come back from school exhausted and fall onto the bed.

It was exactly how he had left it. Slightly tidier of course but that was his mums doing. He looked around again. He remembered it so clearly. The blue peeling wall paper. The black carpet with gum trodden in it in one corner. His first guitar leaned against the wooden desk.

He went over to his bed and threw himself on it. He let himself become lost in its warmth and comfort. His eyes shut and refused to open. He let them be and fell into a dream world of his childhood.

* * *

"Wake up already air head!"

"Nnn I don't want to go to school!" Felix eyes still refused to open, his head was swirling and he felt like he was up in the clouds.

"FELIX!"

Felix's eyes snapped open. He shot up, putting his hand to his head.

"W-what!"

Cathey was sitting by his bed, arms folded.

"Mum called you like, a thousand times!" She moaned "Dinners ready!"

"Oh..erm..sorry Cath, guess im just a little tired."

When Felix entered the dining room, he was immediately hypnotized by the smell of the fresh spicy food that was neatly laid out on the table. Oh boy did he miss his mothers cooking.

"Smells good mum!" Cathey said, pulling out a chair and slumping down in it lazily. She blushed and looked down at her feet.

"ah well, I know how much Felix likes his spicy food."

Felix looked at her and gave her the thumbs up sign. "You know me all too well!"

* * *

"So how was your journey here?" Alexandra said, putting down her knife and fork and turning to her beloved son.

"Well, I picked the wrong day for it!" He replied, remembering the ice cold rain.

"Actually I'd say its lucky you came this week," Cathey yawned, raising her arms and stretching. "They wouldn't of let you in last week or the week before."

"What, why?"

Cathey looked at him confused. "How do you not know? It was all over the news and everything!"

Felix crossed his arms. "I don't have a television stupid!"

"Oh yeah of course!" Cathey looked down at her plate as if disappointed by her brother.

"So, tell me what happened!"

"Well two weeks ago, there was a huge deal about a nuclear PowerStation exploding nearby. They didn't tell us till it was about to explode until it was almost too late. There was no time to evacuate!"

"So, what happened?"

"By miracle," His mother interrupted "It didn't explode."

Felix was speechless. His whole family almost died and he would never have even known about it.

"Yeah, you might have been coming here all exited and all you would find was some rubble and maybe our dead bodies!" Cathey laugh then fell silent when her mother shot her an angry glare.

"Please Cath, I don't want Felix to worry!" She said, collecting the plates in and taking them out to the kitchen.

What Cathey had said was meaningless to Felix though. He was lost in dark and disturbing thoughts about the near freak accident.

* * *

"Im going out to the pub mum!" Felix called. His mother emerged with a cloth in one hand and a glass in the other.

"Why?"

"Oh, Dianna, Cliff and David want to meet me there, they ain't seen me in ages!"

"Well ok, be careful!" She said, disappearing back into the kitchen. He nodded.

"I will."

* * *

"HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN!"

Dianna threw her arms around him. Felix smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh come on Dianna, it's only been two years!" Cliff folded his arms, he wasn't the one for teary reunions.

"Oh come on Cliff, two years is a long time!" Dianna finally released Felix, who stumbled back in a daze, and turned to Cliff, hands on her hips.

"Yeah, im agreeing with Dianna here, two years is pretty long." David said.

Felix was used to their constant friendly squabbles, but he was getting a bit impatient.

"Should we go in and catch up with each other over a pint or two?" he asked.

"I don't know why you men like to drink so much!" Dianna laughed as the four walked into the pub together.

They were all so happy. Everyone in the city was so happy. The city fell into a dream world of wonder that night, completely unaware of the nightmare that would chase away each precious memory when dawn signals the sun to rise. They were all clueless. Yes that's it, clueless.

* * *

**Yes I know there is a lot of grammar errors but im not the best at grammar so, sorry xx**


	3. Chapter 3 Awakened in a nightmare

**3rd chapter here :D yay xx hope you like it.**

* * *

A musty smell filled his nostrils. Felix forced his eyes open. Something didn't seem right. He sat up and his eyes immediately clouded and his head hammered his skull, about to burst. He put his head between his legs. What the hell, what's going on. Finally able too, he lifted his head. The floor of his bedroom was filled with a thick black mist. The whole room smelt musty and rotten. Felix looked around with horror before having to hold his head between his knees once again. The smell was terrible. He gagged and coughed up a stream of clear silver liquid. It was so bad he couldn't bear it. He rushed out of the room, using his hand as a gas mask. He stood outside his room panting, and then once again vomited a little on the dirtied red carpet. It was no better; the whole house was filled with the stench. His eyes were watering. He looked to the floor only to find the red carpet and his feet had been devoured by the black cloud which had met his eyes back in his room.

* * *

_Bang, bang, bang!_ Felix hammered his fists' on Cathey's bedroom door: No answer.

"Cathey!" Still no answer. Felix began to panic. _Maybe she's downstairs_ He thought hopefully, But the hope was fake. Felix began to feel in danger.

He sprinted downstairs as fast as he could, the mist moving out of arms reach all the while, fleeing from human contact. He covered his nose and mouth. The smell was even worse down here. He coughed and gagged. He felt the bile rising in his throat. He held it back and continued searching the house for his much loved family. Everything was a wretch. Chairs and tables had been toppled over and glasses smashed.

He walked into the kitchen. Pots and pans were scattered around on the floor, dented by whatever had caused all this disruption. He walked over to the cooker. On its surface a pan lay, toppled over and spilled out of it, hot soup. Felix put a figure on his free hand in the soup, then immediately snatched it away. _It's still boiling hot!_ He thought to himself. _But that's not right, it can't have happened long ago. _He looked around once more, was there some sort of explosion?

He walked back out into the hall way, his hand still shielding his mouth and nose from the revolting fumes that filled the house from top to bottom."What the heck happened here?!" he mumbled. His heart was heavy and filled with dread. He walked into the living room. Glass cracked under his feet. The horridness of the smell reached its peaked. Felix dropped to his knees and violently vomited up the contents of his stomach. He looked up. A terrifying site met his eyes. His mother's corpse was lying sprawled on the floor, he lifeless eyes open wide and filled with a last fear. Her mouth was open as if she was screaming and crimson red blood seeped from the crevasses on her face.

Life slowed down around him. He stared in disbelief and horror at the blood stained corpse of his mother. The nightmare that he had awoken in was too much to bear. Felix gripped his hair and let out a dry scream that rattled deep in his throat. Only a rasping sound escaped his lips. His body trembled and tears stained his cheeks.

"Wha- n-n!" his words tumbled over each over, his voice was shaking. He got to his feet and stumbled around clumsily, trying to escape the scene of death that lay before him. He collapsed against the wall. The room was clouded with the thick fog and the stench of blood filled the air. He stumbled into the hall way and rushed to the front door. He scratched at the door like a hungry cat, staining it with his mother's blood. He opened it and threw himself outside onto the pavement. He laid there sobbing for a moment until he realised the concrete pavement was too stained with blood of many souls that inhabited this ill-fortuned city. He jumped up with a cry. The whole city was filled with the black cloud and the unmistakeable smell of murder. He turned repeatedly on his feet, taking it all in. Buildings were covered in blood and dead bodies of civilians were laid on the gloomy streets, Their faces fixed in a last scream.

He screamed and his legs broke off into a run. The sprinted down the road, not daring to look at the now inhumanly bodies as he past them. He came to a junction and stopped. His head was swirling and colours were dancing about in front of his eyes. He knelt down, coughing and belching as he breathed in the fumes. He lifted his head and looked around, the place was deserted. Cars lay smashed up in the road, there alarms sounding. Screams could be heard in the distant, soon being silenced by death.

"E-everything was fine!" He said, staring of into a mist filled street. "Everything was fine yesterday! Mum, Cathey, Diana, Cliff and David, they were all here!" he averted his gaze to the sky and shouted at the top of his voice. "THEN WHY ARE THEY NOT HERE NOW!?"

His voice echoed in the silenced city. Felix sat on the floor still, sobbing into his hands, mumbling all his thoughts in desperation and anger. Finally he got to his feet. He was shaking uncontrollably and tears fell down his cheeks at will. The fight and desperation had drained out of him and he continued to wander the death filled streets without purpose or will to run. The stench no longer bothered him, nor did the corpses they lay about around him. Nothing mattered anymore, it was all a bad dream, he'd wake up soon. He'd wake up and see the sweet face of his mother as she cooked him pancakes, then he'd sit down at the table only to be greeted with the grinning face of his younger sister, Cathey. His mother would hand him his plate and sit down beside him. Cathey would laugh and tell jokes and they would be happy, not knowing what the day has in store. Tears filled Felix's eyes once again. He blinked them out.

He looked straight ahead. He jumped back as he saw the young girl standing before him. She looked about seven and was wearing a blood stained frock. Tears stained her cheeks, mixing with the splashes of blood that were upon her.

"W-w-where's my mummy a-and my d-daddy!" She stuttered. "No-n—no they are dead, I saw them, M-mummy, D-daddy."

Felix couldn't make out if she was talking directly to him, she was looking all around her, her eyes wide and filled with fear.

"Blood, B-bodies, everywhere! Make it stop!" She put her hands to her head. "P-please I want Mummy, I want Daddy!" Finally she looked up directly at Felix. He stepped back, unsure of what to say.

"Please don't let me die." She whispered, only just loud enough for Felix to hear.

Wait! Was she smiling at him. Felix squinted his eyes. He thought the girl was smiling. Then to his horror he realises that she is not smiling, but that her skin on her face was peeling back to reveal her gum line. Blood seeped from the wounds. Felix screamed in fear. The girls face was peeling off. She held out a bloody hand towards him. "Please!" She said plainly before letting out an agonising scream. Her whole body was being torn apart before Felix's eyes. The girl let out another scream and then her whole body was blown back. Felix was sprayed with a shower of fresh blood. Limbs were thrown everywhere and nothing was left of the fearful girl.

Felix stood there, fixed to the spot. He raised his hands up to his face.

"Oh my God!" He mumbled. "WHAT THE HELL! NO MORE, PLEASE NO MORE! FOR GODS SAKE MAKE IT END!"

* * *

Felix was running again. This time he knew where. He had to get out of this hellish city. He was traumatized. His head was swirling and his whole body hurt. The events of today were too much to bear, he wanted to run away, leaving the incidents behind. He wanted to forget them whom he knew would be impossible. Nothing could rid the image of his mothers corpse from his mind, nor the innocent girls disembowelled body.

He forced his legs to push on. They hurt like hell, but he had to keep running, he had to make it out alive, make it out of this hell hole.

Buildings stood tall, towering over the streets like mountains. Felix made his way through the deserted roads of the concrete jungle, climbing over walls of crashed cars and fighting his way through mist filled streets, barely knowing where to tread. Felix didn't know his way around this city and unknowingly was making his way closer and closer to its heart.

The buildings were getting bigger and the structure of the city was getting denser as Felix approached the cities centre.

Felix took a last step and then he found he could run know more. He leaned against a car and closed his eyes. He immediately snapped them back open as the image of his mothers corpse came to mind. He put his hand to his aching head and held it there. Something wasn't right about this place. Felix was overcome by a paranoid feeling of being watched. He pivoted around but there was no sign of anybody. The whole city was silent. Still Felix was overwhelmed with the feeling of a powerful presents. The feeling directed his gaze not around him, but above him. His heart stopped and his breathing became shallow. A female figure was stood on top of one of the many buildings at the heart of the city. Her black hair moved in rhythm with the strong wind and her eyes her fixed intently on him. She wore a sleeveless bibbed dress and she clutched a sinister looking cane. Her presents was overwhelming.

Something about the young ladies gaze held Felix back from shouting out to her or asking her if assistance was needed. He was yet again gripped by an uneasy feeling. There was no blood staining her clothes. She was not calling out for help and the thing that really confused him was she looked fine with everything that was going on, in fact she might as well be enjoying herself. She continued to look at him with watchful eyes. Felix heart was hammering in his chest. Suddenly the woman seemed to smirk at him. Felix heart sank and he fell into a panic.

"S-she couldn't of!" Felix voice was shaking. "She c-couldn't have done a-all this!"

The woman grin grew wider and her pretty face became crazed. She raised her arms up to the sky. Felix was to stunned to speak or scream. Black mist whirled around her violently. Felix stumbled back and fell down on his back. He crawled as fast as he could. He scrambled at the side of the car and clumsily pulled himself up and run as fast as he could, struggling to keep himself upright. He pushed his self on. He heard crazed laugh sound out behind him. He sped up, pushed on by fright. He needed to get out of this godforsaken city.

* * *

His whole body hurt, his head hurt, his eyes hurt, his legs hurt and his arms hurt but still he pushed on, running as fast as he could away from the cities heart. His mind was blank, he thought of nothing but blood and death. Fear swirled around in his head. He only knew one thing. That he had to run, run as far away as possible. Run, run, run.

* * *

**Hope ya liked it xx thanks for reading.**


End file.
